


Kissing Souls - Reddie Soulmate AU

by BearBear427208



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear427208/pseuds/BearBear427208
Summary: The Losers huddle in the clubhouse, counting down the minutes until Richie turns 16. It's a well known fact that after you turn 16, when you kiss your soulmate, you know what they're thinking.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	1. Richie

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks but I thought it was cute so whatever. Criticism, suggestions, ideas or basically any feedback is much appreciated!

"11:55 pm!" Eddie read from his watch with excitement. Only 5 minutes until Richie turned 16. The Losers whooped and yelled. 

"I wonder who your soulmate will be, Rich," Stan said, yawning. He obviously didn't like staying up this late, but he stayed awake for his friend.

"Well whoever it is, they better like the taste of Eddie's feet, because they're like two inches from my face right now," Richie grunted as he attempted to push Eddie's foot away from him. In response, Eddie pushed his feet closer to Richie's face, laughing.

"Come on Eddie! Can't I have the hammock on my birthday?" Richie begged, although he secretly liked sharing the hammock with Eddie. To the secret delight of Richie, Eddie didn't budge.

"3 more minutes!" Eddie announced. The Losers prepared for the big moment, sitting in a misshapen circle in the clubhouse. After a few minutes of talking and Richie and Eddie kicking each other, Eddie's watch beeped. Everyone fell silent for a few seconds, before Richie leaped from the hammock.

"I'm sixteen!" Richie said, earning an uproar of cheers and yells from the rest of the Losers. Then, a sly grin appeared on Richie's face.

"Time to see if any of you are my soulmate!" Richie exclaimed.

"Any of us? Your soulmate can only be the gender you're attracted to," Stan questioned. 

"Are you finally coming out of the closet Tozier?" Eddie asked with a grin.

"Shut up. It's my birthday and I can kiss whoever I want!" 

"Well you're not kissing me," Stan protested. In response, Richie walked over to him, crouched down to where Stanley was sitting, and kissed him square on the lips. After a few seconds, they pulled apart.

"Did you have lasagna for dinner?" Richie asked when they separated. The rest if the Losers where too shocked to register what Richie had said, but once that did they all burst out laughing. Richie walked over to his next target.

"Pucker up, Bill!" Bill tried to put up his hands in defense, but ultimately failed. 

"Nope. Nothing. Unless you where thinking about how Stanley seems to only ever eat European food?" Richie asked, and Bill shook his head, laughing.

"Yeah what's up with that, by the way Stan?" Richie asked.

"I dunno. I eat what my parents cook, so you'd have to ask them," Stanley answered.

"I'll remember to ask your mom the next time we fuck," Richie grinned.

"Or the next time you fuck his dad, apparently," Beverly added. Richie cringed. He hadn't gotten rid of the topic of his sexuality.

"You know what? Just for that, I'm gonna kiss your boyfriend!" Richie declared. Before he could protest, Richie grabbed Ben's face and kissed him, somehow managing to find a free hand to flip off Beverly with. He then separated from Ben and practically had to tackle Beverly into a kiss.

"You've got some moves, Tozier. For a trash mouth, anyway." Beverly said after she and Richie separated. This half-hearted complement made Richie walk a little bit taller as he strutted over to Mike.

"Fight it all you want, homeschool," Richie smirked as he bent down to kiss Mike. After a few seconds, Richie pulled away and turned to Eddie.

Wide eyed, Eddie scrambled with his fanny pack. Richie was less than a foot from his face when Eddie pulled out antibacterial mouth spray.

"Really?" Richie asked, examining the bottle.

"Yes, 'Really'! I just saw you kiss 5 different people! Do you know how much germs are in mouths?! I'd probably end up hurting myseft if I fight back, so I won't resist. But if I get sick because of this I will murder you!" Eddie ranted, shoving the bottle of antibacterial mouth spray into Richie's face.

"Fine. Only for you, Eddie bear," Richie said, grabbing the spray and spraying it into his mouth. Richie made a face before handing the bottle back to Eddie, who sprayed some in his own mouth before putting the bottle in his fanny pack.

"They're never going to do it," Stanley said to no one in particular, smugly crossing his arms. 

Richie had just kissed 5 of his friends for this moment, but suddenly he was having second thoughts. What if Eddie didn't like the kiss? Didn't like _him?_ Suddenly he remembered the whole "Soulmate" thing. What if he isn't his soalmate? And what if he _is?_ What would that mean? But the doubts Richie felt disappeared when he felt Eddie's warm breath on his face, Eddie's soft pink lips inches from his own, Eddie's big brown eyes and tiny freckles. 

Eddie chose to cherish this moment as much as possible, thinking that this probably the only time he'll get to kiss Richie. He knew he should probably only kiss Richie for a few seconds like all the others, but he couldn't help but hope it would last longer than that. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Richie bent down and kissed him. 

Richie couldn't believe that this was real. Eddie's hand on the back of his neck, daring him to come closer, kiss him harder. With all the other Losers, it had been a quick peck. But not with Eddie. Richie opened his mouth ever so slightly, which seemingly opened up a new world of possibilities. Richie's tongue brushed up against Eddie's, and Eddie's brushed back. 

Eddie felt complete and wonderful and warm. He felt like it was almost spiritual. Like their souls where kissing.

Richie was lost deep in the kiss when he heard a voice. He briefly remembered the Losers staring at them, but then he recognized the voice. It was Eddie's voice. But it wasn't his _voice,_ exactly. It was like... Like his thoughts. Richie thought them as if they where his own, but he was sure they where Eddie's. Some of them made Richie's soft pink blush turn into face-red-with-embaresment blushing. Some of the thoughts where sweet and happy. There was one thought, though, that kept popping up. "Kissing Souls" Eddie's (kinda) voice kept repeating. Richie was lost in Eddie's mouth and Eddie's thoughts when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Yep. They're definitely using tongue," he heard Mike decide.

"I'm offended Richie! You didn't kiss me with a fifth of that passion!" Beverly gasped. Richie then realized that he probably shouldn't be kissing Eddie for this long. He reluctantly pulled away. When he saw Eddie's big brown eyes flutter open, he wished he could kiss him again. He wished he could kiss him forever.

"Kissing Souls," Richie said quietly. When Eddie heard him say this, his eyes widened and his heart stopped.

"What did you say? You... You couldn't have said... that's impossible... How did you... We couldn't have been thinking the same thing... Could we?" Eddie stumbled, unable to form a sentence.

"Wait... That was _actually_ what you where thinking? I... I... Oh my God!" Richie suddenly realized what had happened. We was reading Eddie's mind. Like actually, really, reading his mind. But that... That was... 

"I think I was reading your mind," Richie informed. Without words, they somehow understood each other. They where Soulmates. Somehow, now that they knew, it was so obvious. How had he not noticed before? 

"If this was some fluke in the universe or something I will deny ever saying this, but I'm glad it's you," Eddie blushed.

"Me too, Ed's," Richie responded. He then sat down next to Eddie in the hammock, turning to face his dumbfounded friends as he did so. The rest of the Losers stared at them, all 5 of them at a complete loss for words.

"So did you guys get me presents or what?" Richie asked, causally.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Beverly yelled, bewildered.

"Are you two... Like... Soulmates?!" Mike asked.

"Yep. I'm pretty sure anyway," Richie answered nonchalantly. Five different people started talking at once.

"Raise your hand if you have a question! I'll call on you one at a time!" Richie said in a bad impression of their math teacher. Eddie raised his hand politely, which amused Richie.

"Yes Eddie?" Richie nodded toward Eddie.

"Um... When you read my mind, did you... Um... Did you hear, like, everything?" Eddie stumbled over his own words.

"Yes Eddie, I did. And if you want all that to happen, you're going to have to stop being such a germaphobe. Sex is pretty messy, you know," Richie answered, grinning. Eddie's face turned completely red.

"That... I... Um... I..." Eddie tried to talk but kept getting interupted by his own nervous laughter. 

"Relax Ed's. I'm just teasing," Richie said before winking at Eddie, making butterflies go crazy in his stomach. 

The Losers spent the whole night talking. Richie felt like himself, and he felt safe. He talked about his sexuality with his friends. With his soulmate. In a way, all seven of them where Soulmates with each other. He looked over to Eddie and smiled.


	2. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has already found his soulmate, but this doesn't make it any less exciting when he turns 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit sexy this chapter. Not like smut level, but maybe a little NSFW. Be warned.

"Richie!" Eddie greeted as Richie climbed up the ladder into the old tree house. It was Richie's childhood tree house, and it had become Richie and Eddie's secret hiding place. They called it the "Upside Down Clubhouse", because the clubhouse was below ground and the treehouse was above ground. This lead to it being called "The UDC".

"Eddie!" Richie greeted back, equally excited. He practically jumped up the last few steps of the ladder, shutting the trapdoor and locking it before running up to his boyfriend. 

Richie leaned in for a kiss, and Eddie almost leaned in too before thinking better of it.

"Sorry. I need my thoughts to be my own right now," Eddie took a small step back.

"Eddie, baby. Can't I just get a small taste of that amazing mouth and a small glimpse into that amazing brain?" Richie pleaded, grabbing Eddie by the waste and pulling him closer. This was one of Eddie's favorite things that Richie would do, but Eddie wasn't giving up that easily. He crossed his arms definitely.

"I know what your thinking about that you don't want me to see. It's good that you remembered, Eddie Bear. You have a pretty vivid imagination when it comes to that stuff," Richie teased. Eddie's cheeks burned red, but he said nothing. So Richie went a little further. 

"We wouldn't want a repeat of two weeks ago, now would would we?" Richie said. 

Two weeks earlier, the boys were making out in the treehouse as always. But after a few minutes, Richie abruptly pulled away, completely bright red.

"Richie Tozier, blushing? I'm flattered, Rich," Eddie teased. Richie tried to think of something cool to say, but he was way to embarrassed to be his usual your mom/sex joke making self.

"Um... Eddie, you know I can read your thoughts, right?" Richie said before averting his eyes. When Eddie realized what he meant, he got so embarrassed he just left.

And now, two weeks later, Eddie was just about embarrassed enough to leave again. 

"You know Eddie Bear, if you let me, I can fulfill all of your wildest fantasies," Richie whispered into Eddie's ear. Eddie could feel Richie's warm breath on his neck, his warm hands traveling from his hips to his inner thigh. Eddie was wearing short shorts, so Richie's warm hand was touching bare skin.

Eddie bit his lip, trying not to give in. As it turned out, Eddie's lip biting only gave Richie more encouragement. The hand on Eddie's thigh moved slightly upwards.

"Open your thoughts to me, Eddie," Richie whispered in Eddie's ear. 

Stupid Richie. Stupid teenage hormones. Stupid Soulmate mind reading. Stupid, sexy, adorable, Richie.

I bet you can guess who won that battle. After a few minutes of making out, the boyfriends separated. Eddie prepared for the relentless teasing he knew was coming next.

"You should really write this stuff, you know. You could be a porn writer," Richie pointed out, laughing.

"You won't think it's so funny in three weeks when I'm able to read _your_ thoughts," Eddie said, dusting off his shorts and pink polo shirt. Eddie had endured 5 months of relentless teasing, so he was excited for his upcoming birthday.

"Well I'll just remember to keep my thoughts in check then," Richie stated simply.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Eddie smirked. 

\-----------------------3 weeks later------------------

Richie was half asleep when he saw someone climbing through his window. He recognized the boy immediately. Only Eddie would wear shorts in the middle of the fall. 

"What time is it?" Richie croaked.

"Does it matter?" Eddie asked, shutting the window and climbing into bed with Richie. Eddie got on top of him, his knees on either side of Richie's hips, his hands on the back of Richie's neck. They kissed.

Eddie tried his best to keep his head straight (no pun intended) and focus on Richie's thoughts instead. He was getting more than enough for teasing fuel, but he had 5 months to make up for, so he pulled his pastel sweater over his head and reached for Richie's white undershirt that he used as pj's. Eddie blushed, only now realizing that Richie was only in his underwear.

 _Keep your thoughts in check, Kasprack._ Eddie reminded himself. He then kissed his boyfriend, being careful of what he was thinking. Richie wasn't, however, because he didn't know Eddie was reading his thoughts. 

Eddie wasn't quite satisfied. He moved his lips from Richie's mouth to his neck, wanting his thoughts to be his own as he thought out his next move. If he could just get Richie to... 

Eddie placed his hands on Richie's inner thigh, just like Richie had done to him, but Eddie did it a little more upwards. A little closer to the bulge in Richie's underwear. He then kissed Richie's chest, traveling farther down with each kiss. Just as Eddie reached his underwear, he got exactly what he wanted. The bulge in Richie's underwear had turned into a protrusion. Bingo! 

Eddie kissed his boyfriend on the mouth to find out what he was thinking. Richie was thinking exactly what Eddie wanted him to think. Eddie tugged on Richie's underwear for good measure before grabbing something from the side of the bed. Richie was a bit confused but didn't question it, too focused on Eddie's short shorts to care.

"Guess what?" Eddie whispered in Richie's ear. Richie's only answer was a soft moan he was trying to hold back, but failed to. This made Eddie grin even wider. He did the whole chest kissing thing again, getting extremely close to the protrusion in Richie's underwear before... _SMACK!_

Eddie hit him directly in the face with a pocket calendar.

"It's my birthday!" He said, careful not to be too loud as to not wake up Richie's parents.

"What?" Richie asked, confused.

"I'm sixteen! I know everything that you where thinking! And even if I wasn't sixteen, I'm pretty sure I would know what you where thinking about anyway," Eddie pointed to Richie's underwear, and Richie's eyes widened, realizing what had happened.

"So I'm not getting any action tonight?" Richie asked, disappointed. Eddie pulled his shirt back over his head and opened the window.

"UDC. 10 minutes. Don't keep me waiting," Eddie blurted out as he climbed out of the window. Richie smirked.

Eddie teased Richie relentlessly about that night, and Richie teased back, focusing on different parts of the night than Eddie did. 

"All I'm saying is, you have a pretty wild imagination. I mean, some of those fantasies where pretty graphic, Rich," Eddie teased. Richie was getting really embarrassed and seemed really annoyed, before smirking when he heard that last part.

"You know what was graphic, Ed's?" 

"Please enlighten me." 

"When you sucked my dick later that night," Richie grinned. Eddie turned bright red.

"Richie!" Eddie yelled, reminding Richie where he was. The other Losers burst out laughing, but Eddie didn't think it was funny. He stomped to the other side of the clubhouse.

"Come on Eddie! I'm sorry, okay?" Richie pleaded. Eddie crossed his arms and looked away from Richie.

"Stan? Can you please tell Richie that I'm never speaking to him again?"

"Oh, real mature Ed's. Are you in first grade or something?!" Richie yelled.

"I'm not trying to get in the middle of this, but Eddie told me as soon as it happened," Stan interjected.

"Y-yeah. He c-c-came to m-my house at l-l-like t-two A.M." Bill agreed. The other three losers nodded, the same had happened to them.

"WHAT THE HELL EDDIE?!" Richie yelled before climbing out of the clubhouse and stomping off.

"Thanks a lot guys!" Eddie yelled sarcastically.

"Trust me Eddie. Later today you'll be bragging about how you just lost your virginity. He'll forgive you," Beverly joked. The Losers expected Eddie to get embarrassed at this joke, but instead he just smiled and climbed out of the clubhouse, calling after Richie as he shut the trapdoor. 

The five Losers looked at each other for a second before roaring with laughter.


	3. Happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie get their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all so much for your reading and leaving kudos and commenting. I really appreciate it!

Richie scrolled through the notes app on his phone, trying to see if his drunken self had written down anything usable. Richie sighed, he knew he couldn't get any easier way out, but some times he wished. He was proud of his work, though. He was glad he wasn't one of those sexist comedians who started off the act with a joke they didn't even write. That would totally suck.

Eddie grabbed the phone out of Richie's hands and put it on the nightstand.

"The girls are at school, the dog is walked, the dishes are done, and you don't have anything scheduled for today," Eddie smiled at his husband, sitting next to him on their bed. Eddie loved being Richie's agent. It meant he could plan days like this.

"You didn't have to do all that, Ed's," Richie said. He hated it when Eddie overworked himself.

"I know a way you can repay me..." Eddie smirked. They kissed, taking in each other's thoughts as they did so. Things where just heating up when Richie's phone rang, vibrating on the nightstand.

"Can't it wait?" Eddie asked, pulling Richie's shirt off.

"It's from Derry. Might be an old friend or something," Richie answered, picking up the phone. As it turned out, Richie was right.

"Hello?" Richie said into the phone. Eddie pouted before smirking and kissing Richie's neck.

"Hey. This is Mike Hanlon. From Derry," The phone answered.

"Homeschool! It's been way too long! Did you ever bike to Florida like you said you were going to?" Richie asked. Eddie started working at Richie's belt. Richie gave him a weary look, but Eddie kept going anyway.

"Um... What? You... You remember me? Do you remember EVERYTHING that happened in Derry?" Mike was clearly confused.

"Of course I remember you Homeschool! And yeah I remember Derry. I'm not that old. It's only been like, what? 20 something years? And all that stuff with It, I'll remember that for life." Richie responded. Eddie finally got Richie's pants down. Eddie took off his shirt before working on his own pants, all while Richie was still on the phone.

"But that... That isn't how... But all my studying..." Mike stammered.

"So, why are you calling me?" Richie asked. He didn't mean to be impolite, but his judgement was being clouded by the almost naked husband who was sucking on his neck.

"Umm... I need you to come back to Derry. You made a promise," Mike answered.

"You mean the blood oath? We did that when we were like ten, right?" Richie asked.

"Richie, It is back," Mike said.

"Well if we couldn't kill it the first time, what makes you think we can now? It's too big of a risk, Mike. I have a husband. I have kids! I can't risk everything for a promise I made before I fucking hit puberty. Sorry, Mike." Richie talked really fast, obviously in a rush to end the phone call. Eddie was now leaving bruises on his neck, which would definitely be hard to hide at his next gig. Richie was less concerned for his carreer and more concerned with getting Eddie's last piece of clothing off. 

"I don't think you understand Rich-"

"Don't call Eddie. He's my husband and I'll tell him all about this anyway so don't bother. Bye!" Richie said before hanging up and basically throwing his phone onto the nightstand.

Mike looked at his phone. All of his research had just been shit out right in front of him. He sighed. "Maybe I will bike to Florida." 

\------------- A few hours later---------------

"Richie?" Eddie asked. Richie was counting the freckles on Eddie's face, a difficult task especially considering the dim lighting.

"Yes Eddie?" 

"Do you think we should go to Derry?" Eddie asked.

"No. We have Emma and Riley to think about. Not to mention Penny! And we have each other to think about, too. I love my family, and that's all I need. I can't risk that for a promise I made when I was 12," Richie responded. Emma and Riley were their daughters. Originally they only wanted one kid, but the surrogate had twins, and they loved both of their daughters. Penny was their Pomeranian.

"Speaking of Emma and Riley, when I picked them up from school today, Riley told me that she has a girlfriend," Eddie laughed.

"Ah, young love. First grade is really the time for it, don't you think? And I'm so proud that she's already aware that she can date girls if she wants to. I can't believe people are still making their kids feel like our parents made us feel. It's horrible," Richie responded. Eddie nodded in agreement. When Eddie and Richie told their parents about their relationship, Richie was kicked out of his house and Eddie was locked in side of of his. They ran away together, leaving Derry and never looking back. They ended up in New York, and Richie earns more than enough now to support a fairly lavish life style. It still hurt to think about their families, though.

"I think the girls are finally asleep," Eddie regarded the quietness of the house.

"We should probably get to sleep, too."

"Yeah. Your probably right." Eddie agreed. They stared into each others eyes, and right as he fell asleep, Richie had a thought. He never said it out loud, but Eddie knew what he was thinking. They both had thought it a million times.

"We could be a million miles apart, and we would still be Kissing Souls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm always looking to improve, so don't be afraid to leave suggestions and criticisms. Bye!


End file.
